Studio Eleven
by Beautiful Dreamer1
Summary: AU. The staff of Studio Eleven thought the people on their programs were messed up until their lives beings to resemble their shows. Yaoi. Het. Multiple pairings: ItaSasu. NaruSasu. NejiHina. Etc...
1. Inside Studio Eleven

**Title:** Studio Eleven

**Author:** Beautiful Dreamer1

**Rating:** Mature Teen

**Summary: **AU.The staff members of the Studios Eleven thought the people on their shows were messed up until their lives beings to resemble their guests. Het. Yaoi. Incest. Multiple pairings ItaSasu.. NejiHina. NaruSasu. LeeSaku. ShikaTema…Etc...

**Chapter Prologue**: Inside Studio Eleven

Small bits of paper littered the ground outside the studio doors. The guide map to the Konohagakure Studios was unrecognizable as it twisted in Hinata's hands.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. We are just looking the place over." Sasuke frowned slightly as he removed the pamphlet from the younger girl and pocketed it into his white pants. Sasuke had a subtle way of trying to break Hinata out of her little habits.

"You're right but I- I'm…ah." Hinata couldn't find the words to say.

"You're inadequate for the job." Sasuke supplied. Hinata knew the sentence sounded harsh but held no menace towards her, yet she still felt disheartened by what he said.

"…Yes." Hinata admitted with a sorrowful expression on her face. A small pang of guilt wept through his body as he saw Hinata becoming sad.

"It's pointless to worry about it. We won't be airing for a month or two. So, you'll have time to practice." Sasuke said as he tried to lighten the mood of his good friend.

A strange friendship that been built from the time they were five years old. Neither of them had many friends actually they didn't have any friends except each other. Other friendships came hard for them as time went on for different and similar reasons. Both Sasuke and Hinata had difficulties expressing themselves. For Hinata, her shyness caused her to stutter a lot, which often made people flustered. While Sasuke's word often become out harsher or stoical than intended, resulting in a misunderstandings even when he had the best of intentions at heart. The pair of teens were usually overlooked by their families by their sibling or another family member that shown more talented than them.

The Uchiha family and Hyuuga made plenty of business deals and frequently the two were brought to play together as a sign of mutual trust--a trust that was paper-thin and could rip into shreds at any minute. The two of them were merely insignificant pawns that held no weight in their respected families, even though their fathers were the figureheads. A rumor pasted down from generations stated that the two houses were once connected, which caused an upset that echoed within each family. An Uchiha woman eloped and a Hyuuga man, without the consent of the head of the family. The upset created a feud over Hyuuga and Uchiha assets. Both lovers possessed available property at the time and a fight broke out to which family the lovers would obey. Eventually, the two lovers were murder or more like assassinated a year later. After the proper mourning period, a sleuth of lawyers started to sort through their property but a few areas remained unsettled.

Studio Eleven was one of gray areas that lay between the two families. Neither of the families wanted it because it didn't produce any profits but their pride couldn't relinquish the property to the other. Therefore, each side chose a member to be put in charge; Hinata and Sasuke were chosen for the job, since they weren't of use anywhere else.

The studio doors creaked as Sasuke slide the enormous door to the side. Hinata cautiously stepped through, only to be surrounding in darkness. "Check the walls and see if you can find the fuse box." Sasuke ordered. Hinata's nod went unnoticed due to the lack of light but the boy knew she was looking for the switch. The scuffling of feet resounded against the walls as they felt against the walls. Suddenly, a loud humming entered the studio. The lights flickered on and off until a steady dim glow remained.

Sasuke looked over to where he was and saw Hinata dusting the cobwebs from her hands. In the low lighten, the place looked no more and no less than a dump. Props and technical equipment were scattered across the ground and graffiti written all over the walls. Sasuke snared at the sight and image the cost alone to clean up the studio.

"Ah!" A startled shriek came from behind him and turned to see an older man had both his hands on Hinata's shoulder.

"Let go of her." Sasuke demanded, not knowing if the man meant harm or not. Something about the way, his eyes seem to smile that made him feel uneasy.

"Even though, this is a nice secluded spot for you and your girlfriend to make out. It's too dangerous for kids to wondering around." There was a hint of amusement in the silvery haired man's voice.

"Get lost. You're trespassing on private property." The dark haired boy ignored the girlfriend comment and gave the man his infamous cold glare.

"Are you the owner?" The tone in the man's voice told them he was joking.

"Not… re…ally. We…are in charge of running…the studio." Hinata's voice flux waited as she spoke.

"Is that so? Then you let this place become run down. Do have an ID?" His amusement never seemed to live his voice.

"We-don't have our…IDs yet." Hinata replied.

"You don't have to explain anything to him. Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, the Security guard for Konohagakure Studios. You're both under arrest for trespassing."

**Note:** What do you think? To be continued if anyone is interested.


	2. the Arrangement

Story: Studio Eleven  
Author: Beautiful Dreamer1  
Chapter: the Arrangement  
Warning: Shounen-ai.

* * *

Itachi adjusted the cuffs of his kimono than looked in the mirror to see if his collar was straight. The wedding was a small affair, which chose only 200 out of 1200 people from the original list. Itachi would have preferred a more exclusive ceremony, if he were actually interested in marrying the woman. Nevertheless, like all Uchiha events, it had to be traditional and appeasing to the public. Most of the guests arriving at the wedding were mainly business associates and family members. They were going to witness two great families completing a merge that had more to do with business than the nonexistent love between Itachi Uchiha and Megumi Kamiyama.

"Itachi, where is your little brother?" Shisui said while his eyes roamed over the food set up in the dressing room.

"It hard to picture you being a big brother, you act like an only child." Kisame added as he gulped down a handful of sardines.

"...He won't be attending." Itachi said in the same monotone voice he usually uses.

"Why not, wouldn't it look bad to the press?" Shisui inquired.

"Father thinks he would be a disturbance." Itachi shortly stated. Fugaku didn't trust his younger son to behave himself because his actions were usually extreme and unpredictable. The Uchiha family couldn't afford to risk a chance on what could trigger a violent emotional response from Sasuke.

In a half joking but serious manner, Shisui suggested with a chuckle, "He probably had a secret crush on your fiancée and interrupt the ceremony at the last minute to proclaim his love." Even though the very idea disgusted Itachi, a part of him screamed for it to be true so he could use the girl to get to his brother.

A soft rattle distracted the groom from his thoughts. To Itachi dismay, the door slides open without the groom's permission to enter. Dressed in a designer suit, Fugaku appeared before the occupants of the room.

"Son." The head of the Uchiha family spoke with a stern voice. The moment Fugaku stepped in the room, Shisui and Kisame automatically felt like backdrop spectators.

"Is there something you want, Father?" If they had been a normal relationship between the father and son, Itachi wouldn't need a reason for Fugaku to be there.

"Mikoto thought it would be a good idea if I'd talk to you." Itachi quirked a brow as if the statement was some kind of joke. The groom had less to discuss with Fugaku than he did with non-apparent mother. Her words didn't carry much weight in the like a lot of the other women akin to them. During the wedding arrangement, Mikoto suggested to him to cut his hair. It was the first time he and father agreed with one of mother's idea. However, both parents were disappointed in what he deemed as a haircut; it was just a trim and not the shoulder length cut they wanted.

"It's not necessary." A soft scowl spread across Fugaku's face at Itachi's reply. To say the family wasn't close would be an understatement because there isn't a word befitting enough to describe the distance and tension that took twenty-three years to create.

An electric ringing broke up the mounting discomfort between the people in the room. Slipping the cell phone off the bureau, Itachi looked at the name flashing on the screen. His heart constricted against his chest.

"Who is it?" Fugaku asked eagerly, worrying it was a business matter that needed immediate attention.

"Sasuke…" The boy's name was almost difficult to say. His younger brother never called him on his cell for at least five years. In the beginning, Sasuke called Itachi constantly. The calls were a source of annoyance to the eldest son but it was the high point of his day. It pleased Itachi to know that he was always on his foolish brother's mind, and a bit of annoyance is a small price to pay for that fact. However, Fugaku was fed up with Sasuke interrupting their business meetings that he scolded the boy and insisted he phone him just for emergencies.

"Don't answer." Fugaku stared down his son. Itachi held down his gaze with the same intensity.

"I wasn't intending to." Even though, Sasuke was the only one in their immediate family that he felt close to, Itachi couldn't answer the phone now. Not because his father's instruction but due to the unenviable result that would occur if he talked to Sasuke.

"Whatever he wants, it can wait." Fugaku continued as if Itachi didn't say anything. The phone kept ringing and each ring sounded like a cry for help to Itachi's ears but ignored it and let the sound die.

"Excuse me, sir. The ceremony is about to start." An attendant spoke from behind the door. "Alright." Fugaku said when he opened the door. "Time to go boys."

Taken one last look, Itachi abandons the cell phone on the bureau. If he heard Sasuke's voice now, he wouldn't have the resolve to marry the Kamiyama woman. Sasuke would just have to wait a little longer for him to complete his ambitions.

* * *

Sorry, I only write short chapters. I still can't format the text the way want it. 


End file.
